Brains and Brawly!/Transcript
(Candy was with her Pokémon practicing their moves for Brawly. Mack came over to her.) Mack: Hi Candy. Just finished challenging Brawly and managed to get the Knuckle Badge. (shows it to her) And my Ralts evolved into Kirlia as well. Candy: Nice one, good job! ???: Hey Candy! (They looked and saw Sugar, Caber, Polly, and Big Faye coming towards them.) Candy: Hey guys! (Her Pokémon was with her) Sugar: Hi! Polly: What're you guys up to? Candy: We're doing some final training preparations for Brawly. Marshtomp learned Iron Tail, Minun gained Electro Ball, Ralts learned Teleport, and Shroomish now has Bullet Seed. If you wanna watch the battle, you're more than welcome to see it. (The gang was at the Dewford Gym) Big Faye: Since I'm too big to fit in the gym, I'll wait out here. Sugar: Okay! (Both Brawly and Candy got their first Pokemon ready, while the others sat and watched.) Mack: You can do it, Candy! Sugar: Yeah! Candy: Shroomish, I choose you! (Candy gets out her Shroomish) Brawly: Machop, let's ride! (Caber got out his Pokédex to scan Machop) Pokédex: Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. A Fighting type. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults. Polly: 100?! He must be really strong. Sugar: Yeah... Referee: Begin! Candy: Shroomish, fire your Bullet Seed. (Shroomish fires its Bullet Seed at Machop) Brawly: Dodge it and use Dual Chop. (Machop unleashes Dual Chop at Shroomish) Candy: Dodge, then Leech Seed. (Shroomish fires a seed from its head which hits Machop and was enveloped with red electricity) Caber: Excellent. Polly: Why's it good? Caber: As long as that Leech Seed is in effect, it'll be good for Candy's Pokémon. Candy: Now follow it with Headbutt! (Shroomish charges with full speed and smacks a drained Machop with a Headbutt, slamming into a wall, then collapses with swirls for eyes.) Sugar: Yay!!! Referee: Machop is unable to battle. Shroomish wins! Candy: Excellent work, Shroomish. Candy's Shroomish: "Shroom mish!" ("Thanks Candy") Sugar: Hooray!!!! (Brawly recalls Machop) Brawly: Breloom, time to ride! (Breloom appears and stands ready.) Candy: A Breloom!? (Candy gets out her Pokédex) Pokédex: Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shroomish. A Grass and Fighting type. Breloom releases poisonous spores to weaken its opponents. Then, attacks with powerful punches. Polly: So that's what Shroomish evolves into? Wow... Sugar: Yeah. That Breloom's nothing like that one Slab used against Caber's Flygon. Candy: Now Shroomish, Headbutt! (Shroomish charges with full speed and smacks Breloom with a Headbutt) Candy: Nice hit, Shroomish. (Shroomish began to have pink puff from its nose, and emitting pink sparks) Candy: Shroomish got poisoned? What happened? Caber: It must be Effect Spore, Breloom's special ability. (Shroomish glowed green while being poisoned) Candy: Shroomish is....healing? Caber: Shroomish's special ability, Poison Heal. Sugar: Cool! Mack: What's Poison Heal? Sugar: An ability, apparently. Brawly: Breloom, Mach Punch! (Breloom strikes poor Shroomish with Mach Punch, which causes Shroomish to skid over and collapses near Candy's side, with swirly eyes.) Candy: Ah, Shroomish no! Referee: Shroomish is unable to battle. Breloom wins! Sugar: Oh no! (Candy recalls Shroomish back to its ball) Candy: You did very good, Shroomish. Get some rest! Alright, Whismur, you're up! (Candy summons Whismur) Sugar: Whismur? Polly: Why Whismur? Mack: Hope Whismur can pull off a win here. Brawly: Breloom, Mach Punch, one more time. (Candy let out a smug as Breloom was about to strike Whismur with a super effective move when...) Candy: Now Whismur, Flamethrower! Brawly: Did she say Flamethrower!? (Whismur blasts Breloom with a Flamethrower and smacks into a wall, knocking it out with swirly eyes) Referee: Breloom is unable to battle. Whismur wins! Caber: Gotta admit, I did not see that coming. Mack: I can't believe that little Whismur took out Breloom with just one attack!? Polly: Even the little ones can win! Mack: Now Brawly only has one Pokémon left. Brawly: (returns Breloom) Well, Candy, that was quite a surprise attack you threw in. Now it's time for my main partner. Hariyama, time to ride the waves! (Hariyama appears and stands ready) Candy: A Hari-whatnow? Sugar: A Harimana, I think? Mack: No, you mean Hariyama! (Mack got out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon, and the evolved form of Makuhita. A Fighting type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying. Sugar: Oh yeah, I remember! Your sexist cousin used a Hariyama in the Silver Conference, and Caber's Latios beat it. (Caber chuckled and Sugar grinned.) Candy: You sure you're good to go? Candy's Whismur: Mur! Candy: Use Hyper Voice! (Whismur yelled with its Hyper Voice at Hariyama) Candy: Use Focus Punch! (Hariyama charges through the Hyper Voice and smacks Whismur with a Focus Punch, knocking it out with a single hit) Candy's Whismur: (swirly eyes and moaning) Whis-s Whiss murrr? Referee: Whismur is unable to battle. Hariyama wins! Mack: (shocked) Well, that was fast! That battle sure ended quickly! Caber: Well, I think Whismur may need more training. Sugar: Yeah. (Candy recalls Whismur back to its ball) Candy: Thanks Whismur, taking out Breloom was really good, Get some rest! Alright, Ralts, I choose you! (Candy summons Ralts) Candy's Ralts: Ralts ralts! Mack: (smiles) Smart move for Candy. Polly: Cause Ralts is a Psychic-type, right? Sugar: Right, Polly. (smiles) Brawly: Use Arm Thrust! (Hariyama is about to attack Ralts) Candy: Use Teleport to dodge! (Ralts kept teleporting over and over to confuse Hariyama) Polly: How long can Ralts keep going like that? (Ralts stopped teleporting and was cornered by Hariyama) Candy: Look out, Ralts. Polly: Oh no! (covers her eyes with her hands, sneaks a peak) Candy: (thinking to herself) I need a miracle to happen. Brawly: Use Knock Off!! (Hariyama was just about to knock out Ralts, when Ralts screamed loudly and began to glow!) Sugar/Polly: (in unison) Whoa. Caber: Looks like Candy's Ralts is evolving. (Ralts's helmet changed first, the bottom part of Ralts changed into a tutu, the glow shatters with pink puffs) Candy's Kirlia: Kirl lia! Mack: Wow! Candy's Ralts evolved into Kirlia, just like mine. Polly: Kirlia? (Caber brought out his Pokédex to show Polly) Pokédex: Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. A Psychic and Fairy type. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. Polly: Wow! Hey, Sugar, maybe Sprinkle'll evolve into a Kirlia herself someday. Sugar: Oh, yeah! That'd be perfect for my Contests. (smiles) Candy's Kirlia: (points at Hariyama) Kirli kirlia, kirli! ("In the name of the 'Mon, I'll punish you!") Mack: Uh, can someone translate what Kirlia just said? (The others merely shrugged.) Candy: Kirlia says: In the name of the 'Mon, I'll punish you! (The others anime-fall facefaulted) Caber: (to the readers) Seriously? Candy: (sighs) Tell it to the kids reading this. (gets back to the battle) Alright Kirlia, let's do this! (Kirlia stood ready.) Candy: Go, Kirlia! (Kirlia glows white, but not from evolution, but releases a bright white light from its body, and It then jumps in the air and rainbow colored rays of light come from the white light. The rainbow colored rays then shoot out and pummels Hariyama) Sugar: Whoa... Polly: Is that a move? Mack: That was Dazzling Gleam! (Hariyama was a bit shaken, but still up) Brawly: Use Focus Punch! Candy: Dodge it! (Kirlia dodges Focus Punch with style and grace) Sugar: Ooooh... Candy: Use Psychic to immobilize Hariyama. (Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and sends Hariyama in the air) Candy: Wrap it up with Dazzling Gleam while in the air. (Kirlia pummels a mid-air Hariyama with Dazzling Gleam, Kirlia lands safely as Hariyama crashes to the ground with a pile for smoke. As the smoke clears, a moaning Hariyama has swirly eyes.) Referee: Hariyama is unable to battle. Kirlia is the winner! That also means Candy wins the match. Sugar: Alright! (Kirlia leaps over to Candy's arms in joy) Candy: You were incredible, Kirlia. You even learned a new move too. Kirlia: (smiles) Kirlia! Mack: (cheers) She did it! Brawly: (returns Hariyama) You did well. Mack: Candy sure launched those super effective attacks back to back with her Kirlia, didn't she? Caber: Quite. Sugar: (shoots up like a rocket) I WAS SO INSPIRED!!! WAHOO!!! Brawly: (to Candy) Here's the Knuckle Badge, dudette. (hands her the badge) Candy: I got.....my Knuckle Badge! (Shroomish, Whismur and Kirlia chimed in and cheered too. Later on, it was time to go.) Caber: Well, Candy and Mack, we gotta get going. Sugar: Yeah, I'm supposed to participate in the Slateport City Pokémon Contest soon. Mack: Well, good luck you guys. Candy: See ya later. (With that, they parted ways.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 3 Transcripts Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes where a main character Pokémon evolves